


that other kind of dancing

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jack take care of that pesky sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that other kind of dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after "The Doctor Dances". You can argue either that Nine is blissfully oblivious to the goings on, or that it was all part of his Master Plan to keep the TARDIS free of any sexual tension other than his own. With everybody. You know.

"Rose, why don't you show Jack the wardrobe?" the Doctor said, fiddling with the TARDIS console.

"Good idea," Jack said. "This jumpsuit's starting to chafe."

Rose grinned and rolled her eyes, throwing her jacket over a railing. "All right, come on."

She and Jack headed down the corridor, Rose weaving expertly up and down hallways, Jack pausing every so often to peer inside rooms.

"It really is bigger on the inside," Jack mused.

Rose giggled. "Yeah, but you get used to it."

"So what about living quarters? I don't know about the Doctor, but you must need sleep."

"Right here, actually. There's mine," Rose said, pointing. Jack moved towards it but Rose stepped in front of him, shutting the door.

"Out of bounds?" Jack asked, eyebrow raised.

Rose grinned, tongue between her teeth. "Until I get it cleaned up a bit."

"I see." Jack smirked and Rose moved out of the way again, smiling to herself.

They continued on for a bit until they finally reached their destination. Rose opened the door, leading Jack inside.

"Here we are, then, wardrobe. Lots of choices, as you can see." Rose smiled, a little shyly now. "D'you think you can find your way back?"

Jack stared around the massive room. "I'm not sure I could find my way _out_."

"I'll just wait outside then," Rose said, moving to the door.

Jack shrugged, unzipping his jumpsuit. "I'm not shy. Besides, I want you to tell me more about this time traveling gig. Time traveling with the Doctor, at least."

Rose shrugged, moving to sit on a crate. "Not much to tell, really." She tried not to stare as Jack pulled his arms out of the jumpsuit sleeves and then pushed the suit down, stepping out of it and giving it a shake. He found a hanger nearby and put the suit aside.

"What sort of aliens have you met?" Jack asked, flipping through the nearest rack of clothes.

Rose blinked, wrenching her gaze from Jack's back, and shifted on her crate, idly thudding her heels against the wood.

"Well, first was the living plastic, the Nestene Consciousness. A whole bunch on Platform One, including the Face of Boe."

Jack looked around at this but didn't say anything, and Rose continued.

"Er, the Gelth, Slitheen, a Dalek, Reapers, Jagrafess. That's about it so far, all on Earth, if you can believe it. Or, well, near it."

"Oh, I can," Jack said, voice muffled as he continued going through clothes.

"So," Rose began, "you're from the 51st century?"

"That's right."

"How old are you, then?" Rose asked, eyes narrowed a bit.

"Don't really know anymore. Been traveling a lot, it gets hard to keep track."

Jack stepped out from the clothes rack to give Rose a stare.

"How old are _you_?" he asked, grinning.

"Old enough," Rose replied, eyebrows raised.

"And how old is that?"

"Nineteen."

"Old enough indeed."

Rose grinned, feeling a bit of a flutter in her stomach.

Jack disappeared into the clothes rack again and then reappeared, holding outfits in both hands. He approached Rose, placing the first outfit in front of him.

"This?" he asked, then held up the other. "Or this?"

Rose laughed. "Neither. They're ridiculous!"

Jack laughed with her and placed the outfits aside.

"Everything in here's a bit ridiculous," he said, looking around.

"A bit," Rose agreed.

"What to wear, then?" Jack wondered, stepping closer to Rose.

She stared back at him, determinedly keeping her eyes on his face.

"What would _you_ have me wear?" Jack continued, closer still.

Rose couldn't answer, desire welling inside her, so strong she was almost afraid to speak. Jack moved still closer until he was right at Rose's knees.

"Perhaps nothing at all?" he said softly.

Rose bit her lower lip and opened her legs to allow Jack to come even closer. He placed his hand on her neck, leaning down, eyes locked on hers. He paused, his mouth inches from hers, and then they met, crashing together.

The kiss quickly intensified and Rose's knees tightened almost involuntarily on Jack's hips. Her fingers fluttered around his stomach, looking for the edge of his undershirt. She found it, tugged, pulling it up and over his head, breaking the kiss. She gazed at his bare chest a moment, running her hands across it, then placed one hand on the back of his neck, the other around to his back, pulling him to her again and kissing him hungrily.

Jack's hands moved along Rose's waist, fingers skimming her stomach before grasping the edge of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

They laughed as Rose's hair clouded around her head and Jack used both hands to smooth it down, kissing her lips again before moving down to her neck, then her chest. Rose ran her fingers through his hair, gasping as he eased aside a cup of her bra and lightly kissed her breast. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and her fingers tightened in his hair, goosebumps rising over her flesh.

Jack came back up to Rose's lips, kissing her again, though his hand teased her breast, gently massaging it.

Rose moved her hips against Jack and he grinned, moving his hands down to the waist of her jeans, fingers moving deftly to unfasten them. Rose leaned back a bit, shifting and kicking off her shoes so that Jack could pull her jeans off. She smiled, a bit self-consciously, as Jack moved towards her again, his hands sliding from her knees to her inner thighs. He kissed her again, hands still traveling, fingers wandering, and she gasped softly as his fingers ventured, very briefly, beneath her knickers and out again, traveling to her hips.

Rose yanked him to her, her hands doing a bit of their own traveling, down the front of his boxers, her turn to smile as he groaned. She pulled her hand out and grasped the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down as far as she could. Jack finished the job and stepped back to Rose, kissing her with ever increasing passion as he fumbled with the hooks of her bra. He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor with the other discarded clothing, moving to kiss her breasts again, teasing both nipples as Rose bit her lip, trying very hard not to make too much noise.

Her knickers came off now, and Jack's hand teased at her, slipping one finger inside of her, then two, sliding into her easily. He kissed her neck as he worked, feeling Rose's warm breath hitting his ear in short little bursts, smiling to himself as she gripped his arm tightly. He withdrew his fingers quite suddenly and Rose swore under her breath before Jack picked her up, very nearly slamming her into the wall. He held her thighs, supporting her as he slipped inside and Rose gasped, louder this time.

Certainly she'd had sex before, Jimmy Stone being her first and a few times with Mickey, but _this_ -

Rose moaned as Jack sucked hard on her nipple, grasping his shoulder with one hand and gripping a pipe above her head with the other as he moved inside her. She could feel her orgasm building, bigger than any she'd experienced before and she closed her eyes, her hand tightening on Jack's shoulder.

The wave broke, flooding through her, and she leaned forward, crying out Jack's name into his shoulder; his hands tightened on her thighs as he came shortly after.

They stayed very still a moment, breathing hard, Jack still holding her against the wall.

When their breathing slowed, Jack carefully set Rose down on wobbly legs. They both laughed softly as Jack held on to Rose until she was steady.

They kissed, just once more, and Rose gathered up her clothes, putting on as little as she could to get through the hallway to her room.

Once there she shed her clothes again, stepping into the bathroom to shower. She stared at herself in the mirror, unable to keep from grinning as she saw the very light teeth marks on her breasts and the marks on the backs of her thighs from Jack's fingers.

Jack pulled his boxers back on, retrieving the jeans and t-shirt he'd found almost immediately from where he'd hidden them in the clothes racks, smiling to himself as he dressed. Once he was done, he grabbed his undershirt and jumpsuit and left, finding an empty set of living quarters to throw them in as he headed back into the console room.

The Doctor looked up as he entered. "Any trouble? You were gone for a while."

"Was I? It's awfully big, that wardrobe. Lucky I found my way back out."

The Doctor nodded his agreement. "Where's Rose?"

"Bed, I imagine." Jack smiled. "She's had an exhausting day, I think."

"I guess dangling from a barrage balloon over London during the Blitz does take it out of you."

"Yep. That barrage balloon."


End file.
